


Bad Mistakes and Meant to Be

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy and Flynn have always played cat and mouse. What happens after they accidentally take it too far?





	

She woke to a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes, jumping up. She was completely surprised to see it was Flynn laying with his head on her chest. She quickly realized they were both completely naked and pulled up the blanket to cover her chest. His eyes widened, "There's no way we.." She had the biggest hangover ever, her head throbbing. She looked around the room to see their clothes on the floor, seemingly thrown there. She hit her palm on her forehead, cringing with embarrassment, "We did." He sighed, tossing her a second blanket. She wrapped it around herself and gathered all her stuff, going to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. How was she going to get out of this one? She put back on her clothes and then walked back into the bedroom. Flynn had already put back on his clothes himself. She awkwardly rubbed her arm, "What are we going to do?" He shrugged, "Our best option is probably to pretend it never happened." She frowned, "Oh? And it won't be awkward chasing you through time?" He shut himself out from her, going immediately to defense mode, "What do you expect us to do? Shout it out for everyone to hear?" She stilled, now knowing how to reply. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You should probably get home, people will probably be worried."

She stiffly nodded, not looking at him. What exactly were you supposed to say to the terrorist that you're supposed to be killing but slept with instead? She awkwardly said, "Bye, I guess?" She could hear the tension in his voice, "Until we see each other again." She gave him one last awkward glance before walking out the front door. Of course she was the awkward one of the two, he had shut himself out long ago. She walked to her car and got in, putting her purse in the passenger's seat. She took a deep breath before beginning the drive to her mother's house, she knew things were going to be strange from then on. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, her mind elsewhere. She unlocked the front door quietly, sneaking up the stairs and to her room. She had barely put her hand on the doornob when she heard her mother say, "Where were you?" She cursed under her breath, so close. She unconvincingly said, "I was.. out." She knew her mother was probably raising her eyebrows and sure enough, she heard her say, "All night?" She opened her door but didn't go inside, "Yes, I was out with a friend." Her mother didn't say anything else so she assumed she was in the clear.

She closed her door behind her, letting out the breath she had been holding. She leaned against to door, slowly sliding down until she sat with her legs drawn up to her chest. She closed her eyes and repeated the same thing, _Flynn, it had to be Flynn of all people._ She blew the hair away from her forehead and picked out clean clothes to wear. She chose a baggy shirt and some comfortable jeans, she planned to just relax all day. She took a long shower, wanting to rinse all her worries away. It was cut short when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D; it was Wyatt. She answered and immediately he said, "Where were you last night? You didn't answer your phone." She tried not to sound awkward as she said, "I turned it off, I was out." She could practically see the questioning look she knew he was giving her, "But you never do that." She blushed, "Well maybe I wanted something else - I mean.."  She had meant to tell him that she had wanted to do something better, not that.

He sighed, "Who were you with?" She bit her lip, "Urm.." She already knew what he was going to say. He, of course, said it, "Okay, i'm coming over. You obviously have something on your conscience." She quickly said, "No I don't, Wyatt-" He cut her off, "I'll be there in five minutes." She sighed as he hung up. She quickly got ready, not wanting her mother to open the door when he gets there. He knocked and she rushed to get to the door before her mom did. She opened the door to see him looking as good as ever, his hair slightly messed up. Her thoughts immediately went to Flynn and she pushed them away, not wanting to deal with it. He smirked, "Hey." She suddenly realized that there was no way she'd ever be able to tell him. She stepped aside, "Come in." He had been there before, the last time being when he was going to use the Lifeboat to get his wife back.

They casually sat on the couch and he said, "So, what'd you do?" She bit her lip. He nodded, "Can't tell me, okay. How bad is it?" She didn't look at him, "Really bad." He looked out the window, "And how bad will it effect.. everything?" She hadn't thought that much about this, "It could change everything, turn our world upside-down." He processed this information for a second, "Who?" She looked him straight in the eye, silently pleading for him to never ask that question again. He looked at her in the eye for a minute, "So someone we know?" He was going to figure it out soon enough. To her relief, their phones rang at the same time. She got to her phone first and answered. The Agent's curt voice said, "You're going to July 1976, hurry." She hung up before Lucy had time to respond. Wyatt observed her terrified expression, "What's July 1976?" She stood, throwing her purse over her shoulder, "The American Revolution." They hurriedly left, wanting to get to Mason Industries as soon as possible. They were silent as they drove, changed, and then got in the Lifeboat. Rufus nervously said, "To the American Revolution, I guess." The Lifeboat begun to shake and she held onto her seat.

* * *

 

\------July 17, 1778------

It stopped shaking abruptly and her hands shook as she unbuckled her seat belt. Wyatt laughed, "We aren't even near where anything is happening, you have no need to be worried." That was the thing, she wasn't scared of the battles going on, she was nervous about seeing Flynn again. She slid down the metal side of the Lifeboat, followed by Wyatt and then Rufus. It was already almost night fall. She began giving orders, "You guys go look for Flynn, I'll search for a place for us to stay for the night." They nodded and the trio headed their separate directions. She easily found a place to sleep for the night. In no time at all, the three were laying in their warm beds. The two men fell asleep immediately and she was left to toss and turn alone. She suddenly couldn't help it anymore, she needed fresh air. British soldiers would be patrolling the streets in search of anyone, but she wanted to go anyway. She snuck out of the hotel-like place and walked the streets. She hadn't brought her shoes and she was in the old timely nightclothes.

She strolled around, not running into any soldiers. She suddenly hear many voices, voices of many many men. She realized they were the guards and looked for a place to hide. She didn't have very good options, causing her to hesitate. Someone put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into a house. The lights were off and they were alone but she was more scared of the guards then whoever had saved her. The voices passed and she finally turned around. Flynn looked at her, seemingly worried, "The other people on my team will kill you on sight. You can stay for the night but we'd have to hide." She nodded, there was no way she'd risk going out there again. There were no good hiding places except for a few closets, at least they had locks. They chose the largest one and hid inside, locking the door. Although it was the biggest one, it barely fit the two of them. They were so close that she could easily rest her cheek against his chest. He wasn't awkward at all, although neither of them tried to get further away or closer together.They suddenly acted as one, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him while he pushed her up against the wall. She hated herself for repeating her mistake but didn't stop herself either.

* * *

 

\-----July 18,1778-----

She woke up to Flynn's warm kisses down her jaw. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Good morning." He was too distracted, choosing to kiss her neck instead. She suddenly remembered something, "What about the men on your team?" His breath was warm against her neck, "What about Wyatt and Rufus?" She sighed, "Nobody can know about this." He nodded, settling with his hand on her waist. After a while they quick lounging around, putting back on their clothes. She gave him a big kiss goodbye, getting many looks from people. She walked back in the hotel to see Rufus and Wyatt still asleep. Good, no explanations then. She crawled into her own bed, the covers cold from not being used. Nothing had happened, as far as they knew. She planned to keep it that way.


End file.
